


El negro también es dulce

by ShioriKaiou



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Sugarless Gum, bubbleine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriKaiou/pseuds/ShioriKaiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la pequeña aventura con el señor de las puertas, después de la canción que Marceline le dedico, la princesa Bubblegum ya no pudo mas con el remordimiento de su pasado. Femelash, Marceline/PBubblegum. one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El negro también es dulce

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la idea original de porque se separaron tampoco me pertenece. (La leí en Tumblr) Pero la trama y la idea de este fanfic me pertenecen. En un futuro estará traducida al ingles pero por el momento disfrútenla en español :D
> 
> Pareja: Marceline/Princess Bubblegum
> 
> Advertencia: Personajes OOC. Femelash. Si no te gusta ¿pues qué haces aquí?

**El negro también es dulce**

**Por Shiori Kaiou**

Una de la mañana.

Las manchas en techo seguían iguales que hace unas horas. ¿Por qué no puedo dormir? Como era de esperarse nadie contesta mi pregunta, aunque yo ya sé cuál es la respuesta. Las palabras de Marceline no dejan de atormentar mi cabeza. Su canción, la manera en que se sonrojó cuando supo que todavía tenía la playera que me regalo hace muchos años. Pero mas era la letra de su canción la que no me dejaba dormir, ¿Realmente sentía todo eso? ¿Sentía que yo simplemente quería que fuera perfecta? ¿Qué me tratara como una diosa? ¿Pensaba que yo la tenía en mi lista negra simplemente por no ser dulce? ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

Marceline, mí querida Marceline. Realmente me arrepiento que los consejeros del reino de dulce me influenciaran a dejarte. Como fui tan tonta en dejar a la persona que mas amaba en mi vida, pero tú eras la Reina de los Vampiros y yo una simple princesa en sus dieciséis años y a punto de ser nombrada la gobernante del reino de dulce gracias a esa tragedia que se llevo a los antiguos gobernantes. Si no hubiera sido por esos lobos come pudines tú y yo seguiríamos juntas y no me odiarías por lo que hice, no pensarías que lo que dije era cierto, ya que solo fue una farsa bien elaborada por parte de los consejeros.

El suspiro que escapó de mis labios no sirvió para aliviar esa tensión de querer verte y hablarte en ese momento, explicarte que fue lo que sucedió, pero ¿cómo?, si el recuerdo de ese cretino de Ash te había marcado durante muchos años antes de que nos conociéramos. Por mi culpa fue que te fuiste por mucho tiempo y regresaste ya cuando el pequeño Finn tenía trece. De nuevo otro suspiro escapo de mis labios y un sentimiento de frustración se apoderó de mí. Levantándome rápidamente de la cama corrí hacia mi laboratorio donde aun estaba experimentando con un tipo de transporte de goma de mascar, algo similar a una burbuja de jabón.

Tenía que ver a Marceline, su canción me abrió los ojos, ya no podía seguir mas así, solo con su recuerdo, cuando realmente lo que yo quería era tenerla cerca y si aun contándole la verdad no quería saber nada de mi… pues eso ya no importaba, porque ya me habría librado de culpas, sabría la verdadera razón por la que tuve que decir esas cosas tan horribles, que me seguían atormentando aun después de tantos años. Pensando tan solo en que tenía que ver a Marceline olvidé arreglarme, pero no me importó.

En pocos minutos llegue a la cueva en donde Marceline vive. No me preocupaba despertar a Marceline porque sé que no duerme pero el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí. Tímidamente entre en la cueva y a poca distancia de la entrada se encontraba la casa de Marceline, no parecía estar fuera de casa ya que las luces estaban encendidas, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de un bajo, Marceline estaba practicando con el bajo, tal vez componiendo otra de sus canciones que tanto me gustan.

Respiré profundamente y seguí mi camino hacia la casa, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta fue abierta repentinamente, logré detenerme antes de que pudiera golpear a Marceline quien parecía algo confundida con mi presencia en ese lugar, sorprendida por algo que no sabía que era… ¡oh! Claro… lo olvide, en mi afán de verla olvide que estaba en mi pijama, la camisa que ella me regalo.

"Bonibelle, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? ¿No se supone que princesitas tan delicadas como tu tengan su sueño reparador todas las noches?" sonrió de una manera burlona y eso me hizo enfadar un poco. Marceline siempre podía evocar sentimientos que nunca sería capaz de expresar. Respiré profundamente para tratar de calmar mi furia y Marceline pareció sorprendida de que no comenzara a gritarle como siempre lo hacía, como lo hacía después de que nos separamos.

"Discúlpame, no quise interrumpir tu entretenía noche, es solo…" Me quedé paralizada por un rato, el nerviosismo era demasiado, que podía decirle, como podía decirle lo que sentía. Marceline quien estaba flotando, poso sus pies sobre la tierra y me miró seriamente. "¿Quieres pasar?" simplemente asentí y entré a esa casa que no había viste en mucho tiempo.

Marceline me ofreció algo de tomar pero no me sentía capaz de tomar un vaso de jugo de tomate a tales horas de la noche, negué con la cabeza y me senté en el sillón de Marceline, notando rápidamente que era como una roca pero lo deje pasar ya que mis nervios dominaban todo mi cuerpo. Marceline simplemente me observo, cruzada de brazos, con su bajo en la espalda. Era mejor comenzar a explicar el porqué estaba allí lo antes posible ya que Marceline no era paciente.

"Te preguntaras porque estoy aquí…" comencé a decir pero Marceline me interrumpió.

"Nah, para nada" dijo en un tono burlón. Simplemente le dirigí una mirada fría que la dejo en silencio.

"Lo siento… no, no quise verte de esa manera… es que a veces puedes llegar a presionar mis botones que me sacas de quicio." Marceline sonrió pero no dijo nada. Estuvimos en silencio por unos momentos, no sé por qué razón el estar así, calladas me recordó a los momentos que pasamos donde no había necesidad de hablar, con el simple hecho de estar juntas era suficiente. Mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas, lo cual pareció preocupar a Marceline.

"Boni, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿El reí de hielo no te ha hecho nada, verdad?" Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome mejor al escuchar su preocupación. Tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que decírselo, esto ya no podía seguir así.

"Marceline… sobre la canción de hoy…" se dio la vuelta repentinamente, dándome la espalda. Mi corazón se partió en pedazos en ese momento. Pero tenía que enfrentarla, no podían seguir las cosas así. "Olvídalo Princesa Bubblegum, fue solo una canción, me deje llevar por el momento y realmente me arrepiento" dijo Marceline en un tono neutral pero yo la conocía bien, estaba dolida, aun después de tanto tiempo. Me levante del sillón y camine hacia ella, dudé por un segundo antes de envolverla en un abrazo. Sentí como su cuerpo se puso tenso por mi abrazo.

"Lo siento Marcy… Lo siento mucho… uuhhg realmente lo siento… no era cierto, todo lo que te dije en el pasado no era cierto. Tenía miedo, los consejeros me obligaron, tenía que gobernar a ese pueblo de dulce el cual sin alguien al mando desaparecería en unos segundos, sabes que no son muy inteligentes, y necesitaban a un líder, quise negarme pero no podía, y luego me dijeron que no podía salir con alguien como tú, un vampiro sin escrúpulos, pero ellos no te conocían como yo. Trate de persuadirlos miles de veces pero no aceptaron, me pusieron entre la espada y la pared mi querida Marcy… ¿Qué más podía hacer?... traté de explicártelo pero tú ya te habías marchado… perdóname Marceline… Marcy…" mis lagrimas ya habían empapado toda su espalda, pero se sentía tan bien liberarse de tal carga.

Marceline no dijo nada por varios minutos, simplemente nos quedamos en silencio, solo mis sollozos podían escucharse en toda la casa. Después de un tiempo Marceline se dio la vuelta sin zafarse de mi abrazo, limpio las lágrimas de mis ojos y me beso. ¡Oh! Como había olvidado lo dulce que eran sus labios, lo suaves y cálidos que eran. Todos pensarían que un vampiro no podía ser cálido pero Marceline era una de las excepciones a todas las reglas. Lentamente flotamos hacia su cuarto, en ningún momento separando nuestros labios.

"¿M-Marceline…?" pregunté sin aliento cuando me colocó dulcemente sobre la cama. Ella simplemente sonrió y susurró "No hay más que hablar…" me sonrojé pero le sonreí dulcemente.

Pocas horas después desperté con un bostezo, sintiendo al lado mío algo suave, y escuchando una dulce risa. Abrí los ojos para encontrar lo más bello del mundo, el cabello de Marceline estaba alborotado y el poco brillo del sol que entraba hacia la cueva se reflejaba en su cabello y su piel, no era lo suficientemente poderoso para lastimarla, simplemente para darle un aire angelical. Irónico, ya que Marceline era lo opuesto a un ángel. Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso largo y dulce.

"Buenos días mi querida Bonibelle, ¿Has dormido bien?" le sonreí ya que no había dormido tan bien en años, desde que ella se había ido. "Si…" susurré acurrucándome en ella, no podía estar más feliz. Sus manos empezaron a jugar con mi cabello, era gracioso porque solo ella era la única persona que podía hacerlo sin quedar atrapada en toda esa maraña de goma de mascar que es mi cabello. "Bonibelle…" dijo con un tono serio que me hizo verla a los ojos inmediatamente.

"¿Fue esto solo de una noche?" Negué con la cabeza vigorosamente. "No, te quiero en mi vida Marcy… esta vez no me harán dejarte por nada en el mundo, Marceline la reina de los Vampiros es la novia de la Princesa Bubblegum gobernante del reino de dulce, tendrán que aceptarlo" el brillo en esos hermosos hizo que mi corazón palpitara con fuerza, no puede aguantar más y la besé. Ella me beso con la misma pasión. Nos acomodamos mejor y así estuvimos, una en los brazos de la otra, por varios minutos, hasta que Marceline rió.

"Finn tendrá que saberlo también, no quiero que esté detrás de mi novia ahora que la tengo de vuelta, y sabes cómo ese pequeño esta enormemente flechado por tus encantos" gemí en descontento pero Marceline solo comenzó a reír más. Le día una palmada juguetona en el brazo y nos besamos.

"Boni… Te amo…" dijo con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, como siempre no era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos sin sentirse avergonzada.

"Yo también Marcy…" estaba agradecida con el señor de las puertas por robarse mi camisa.

¡FIN!

 


End file.
